fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Okita J Sōji
This article is about . For 5 , see Okita Sōji. For 5 , see Okita Sōji (Alter). , |cost = 12 |atk = 1,556/9,337 |hp = 1,658/10,366 |gatk = 11,305 |ghp = 12,569 |voicea = Yūki Aoi |illus = Takeuchi Takashi |id = 267 |attribute = Man |growthc = Reverse S |starabsorption = 99 |stargeneration = 25.3% |npchargeatk = 0.92% |npchargedef = 4% |deathrate = 49.5% |alignment = Neutral・Summer |gender = f |traits = Female, Humanoid, Saberface, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QQQAB |qhits = 5 |ahits = 3 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 5 |mlevel = 80 }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own critical star generation rate by 7.5%. Reduces own Instant-Kill resistance by 10%. Demerit |img2 = anti magic |name2 = Magic Resistance (J) |rank2 = C |effect2 = Increases own debuff resistance by 15%. Reduces own Instant-Kill resistance by 10%. Demerit |img3 = ExistOutsideDomain |name3 = Existence Outside the Domain |rank3 = E |effect3 = Gains 2 critical stars every turn. Increases own debuff resistance by 2%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank C= Removes their defensive buffs. ( ) 60% Chance to Stun self for 1 turn. Demerit |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 30% |c2 = 35% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 45% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |4}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |4}} |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |3}} |71 = |5}} |72 = |10}} |81 = |30}} |82 = |12}} |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Quick performance by 15% and critical damage by 15%, but reduces their defense by 10% Demerit while she is on the field. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *She has the highest Death Rate out of all Servants, including her Passive Skills. *M・DRIVE = MAKOTO DRIVE (The Reactor that powers the Jetpack) * NPC From Las Vegas Official Bout has 0.81% NP charge on attack *Original picture: Takeuchi Takashi, Coloring: Koyama Hirokazu and Shimaudon, Jet Design: Hiraiyukio, Backgound Illustration: Yuuro and Simosi. Images Saint Graphs= S267Stage1.png|Stage 1 S267Stage2.png|Stage 2 S267Stage3.png|Stage 3 S267Stage4.png|Stage 4 |-| Icons= S267Icon.png|Stage 1 OkitaJsoujiStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 OkitaJsoujiStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 OkitaJsoujiFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S267 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S267 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S267 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Okita Assassin Sprite1.png|Stage 1 Okita Assassin Sprite2.png|Stage 2 Okita Assassin Sprite3.png|Stage 3 S267 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S267 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S267 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) Okita Assassin Sprite1 No Effect.png|Stage 1 (No effect) Okita Assassin Sprite2 No Effect.png|Stage 2 (No effect) |-| Expression Sheets= Okita_J_Soji_ST1.png|Stage 1 Okita J Soji Stage 2.png|Stage 2 Okita_J_Soji_ST3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= CE1184.png|Jet Choco Yōkan (Valentine CE) |-| Others= OkitaJetSoujiVernierConceptArt01.jpg|Concept Art of Jet(Vernier) by Hiraiyukio OkitaJetSoujiVernierConceptArt02.jpg|Concept Art of Jet(Vernier) Base Parts by Hiraiyukio Category:Japanese Servants Category:Summer Servants Category:Saberface